


Love game

by Micuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, consent games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: Gaara and Lee having some... fun. Not much plot, mostly PWP. :3 "Lee gulped, watching as the flawless body of the Suna leader was revealed inch by inch. And he could not help but whimper in want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love game

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago and figured I should move it here from fanfiction.net. It's mostly smut, but I had fun with it. **Warning** : If you get upset or triggered when it comes to rape then don't read. Because there are mentions of rape here even if the act itself isn't present.

"Let go of me!" Rock Lee screamed with all of his might, voice so loud and piercing that Gaara had to resist slapping him.

"You will obey me." The Kazekage growled, annoyance clear in his usually monotone voice. "Have I not told you? Nobody will hear you here."

Lee gulped and shook his head, eyes wide and pleading. "K-Kazekage-sama! This is not right!"

Gaara just chuckled in mock-amusement. "Right?" he hummed quietly. "I do not care for what is right and what is wrong." All he knew was that what he wanted, he got. And he wanted Lee. Now.

They were currently in the Kazekage's bedroom, Lee was naked and trapped by the hands and ankles by Gaara's sand. His hands were pulled together over his head, while the legs were temptingly spread apart. Gaara licked his lips, turned-on by the strong yet lithe body of the Konoha nin.

"You are beautiful, do you know?" He purred and started to work on his own clothes, pulling them off slowly while still watching Lee unwavering.

Lee gulped, watching as the flawless body of the Suna leader was revealed inch by inch. And he could not help but whimper in want. But God, Gaara was perfect! He shook his head, ignoring his arousal. No, this was not right.

"Please do not say such a thing, Kazekage-sama." He tried to keep his voice strong but failed miserably. "D-don't come any closer!" He suddenly squeaked when the redhead advanced, and fought against the sand restrains.

Gaara smirked, moving forward. He was completely naked already and he didn't want to wait any longer. He needed to touch that hot skin, to feel it burn against his tongue. He leaned down and licked around Lee's navel before dipping his tongue in and humming. He loved the taste of Lee's skin. The other boy, however, gasped and started trying to free himself again.

"N-no! I said NO! This is without consent, you know! Kazekage-sama! Stop it now or-" He didn't get to finish the empty thread because Gaara pulled away and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You will not tell me what to do." His voice was deceivingly calm. "If you don't stop your useless struggle I will hurt you." He warned in a dark, dangerous voice, and a smirk twisted his features, making Lee shudder.

"No." He went against his own instincts. He knew what Gaara was capable of and yet... "I will not stand for this. Why should I keep quiet while getting raped? I will fight you." He declared before letting out a loud scream intended for no one in particular, maybe he was hoping that somebody would hear him and come to help him. Who would barge into the Kazekage's residence because of a scream Lee did not know, he didn't think anyone would be that stupid, after all the one living there was Gaara of the Desert. But still, he could try.

Gaara's eyes were cold and hot at the same time, cold with anger at the nin for fighting him and hot with lust. He climbed on the bed and on top of Lee and straddled him. It was not like Lee had any say in this anyway. He put his hand around the boy's throat and squeezed lightly, but hard enough to prevent Lee from taking in much oxygen. Lee's eyes widened and he gasped, trying to bring in as much air as possible. Gaara's smirk became even more frightening and sadistic.

"You see, Lee, I can do anything to you now. So don't fight me." He let go and watched in satisfaction as Lee winced and took in a few quick, deep breaths. Lee glared at him, but said nothing more. "That's a good boy." the Kazekage purred approvingly and leaned down to reward him with a kiss. But then Gaara gasped and pulled back, his lower lip bleeding. "You bit me." Gaara accused, shocked that Lee still had the nerve to do that. Nobody else would have dared. His eyes narrowed at the black glaring ones of the Konoha nin. If Lee wanted it that way then fine. "How much would it hurt to take you dry... I wonder." He said calmly and gave a sadistic smirk when Lee's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't." Lee's voice was filled with fear now, much to Gaara's pleasure.

"Hm? I won't if you behave." He promised.

Lee looked away, fighting back tears. He nodded and when he was pulled in another kiss he didn't bite Gaara. He even returned it, hoping that Gaara wouldn't hurt him if he managed to please him. It made the other moan in surprise and delight before the kiss was deepened even more, making it hard for Lee to breathe again, though this time for a different reason. Lee was feeling hot all over, his body reacting to every caress of Gaara's hands. Gaara's hands were hot and felt so good on his skin that he almost forgot he didn't want this no matter what his body was saying.

Gaara broke the kiss and started to lick and nip at Lee's throat and collarbone, relishing in the strangled noises Lee made. The Konoha nin could only send futile glares at the redhead. Lee couldn't speak because he was afraid the other would really hurt him badly, he couldn't move as well because of the sand that restricted him, he could just lay there and take it. The worst thing of all was that he was hard like a rock, this treatment making him more turned-on than he had never been before.

Gaara grinned against his skin, continuing to kiss and lick at it diligently. He just loved the taste of Lee. His skin was so smooth despite it having scars, they even enchanted Gaara more. He spent some time on them, licking and teasing them but he couldn't really ignore Lee's small - or rather quite big - problem any-more. He grinned as he pulled back to look at the raven-head's proudly-standing cock. At least this part of Lee was being honest. He shifted a bit, until he was between Lee's spread legs and blew on the head. Lee gasped quietly. How responsive. Not wasting any more time Gaara wrapped a hand around the member and started jerking Lee off, smirking in satisfaction at Lee's barely controlled moans.

Lee wanted more, more of the pleasure, Gaara could feel it. "You can let go." He purred and quickened his strokes. Lee was such a beautiful mess, gasping and biting his lips to prevent the moans, but failing. All because of Gaara's touch. The younger of the two leaned down and licked at the head of the cock before taking the tip inside his mouth and started sucking. Even this flavour was heavenly, how was it possible to be that addicted to Lee's taste? Yet he was, he wanted more of it.

Lee couldn't stand it any-more, it felt too good, he felt like he was going to burst from these sensations. Gaara's tongue was rather skilled, teasing Lee so sweetly. Gaara kissed, licked and sucked him as if it was the most enjoyable thing he had ever done. And looking down at the redhead made Lee even more excited, to see the powerful leader of another village like that. And then when Gaara took more of him in that warm cavern and started sucking harder Lee let out a scream, it was too much, too much-

"Kazek-k-kage! I-I'm... " He suddenly shivered and gasped before a moan - louder than the ones before - tore itself from his troat. It was so feral that Lee couldn't recognise his own voice. He convulsed, shocks of pleasure assaulting his senses, making him dizzy but he didn't want it to stop. And then he was falling, falling into darkness, exhausted but sated.

Gaara blinked in mild surprise when the jounin's body went completely limp. There was a flicker of worry in his eyes before he smiled again, a small, real smile this time.

When Lee escaped the abyss of darkness the first thing he felt was the sensation of something moving deep, deep, within him. It felt so pleasurable, so good, as if- his eyes snapped open and widened in shock at what he saw. His mind quickly cleared. Gaara was calmly preparing him with three of his fingers already, loosening his muscles patiently. Lee tried to get away but couldn't due to Gaara's sand restricting him. He glared at the redhead but his glare faltered as Gaara brushed his sweet spot.

"K-kaza-kage~~ aah!" Lee bit on his lips, trying to stop any moans from escaping. Damn it, it felt so good. "St-top, please."

"Hmm? You don't like it?" the other man asked with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips. Obviously Lee liked it, a lot. He wanted to hear it from Lee himself, why was Lee intend on denying what his body wanted?

Still, stubbornly, the raven-haired boy refused to admit his enjoyment and shook his head. Another thrust to his sweet spot and he was biting on his lip harder, breaking the skin and making it bleed. He wasn't going to enjoy this, he couldn't. Gaara's gaze was transfixed from his own fingers in Lee's body to the teen's mouth. The Kazekage pulled his fingers away and leaned down to capture Lee's lips in a kiss, tasting the sweetness of the other shinobi as well as the blood that was equally as appealing. To his surprise Lee didn't bite him again or try to pull away. Actually now that Gaara didn't stimulate him any-more Lee felt so empty that he wanted the fingers back. Well, damn. What a traitorous body.

Gaara pulled away to gaze at him, eyes filled with lust.

"I-it's n-not right." Lee breathed out, his words sounding weak even to his own ears. Gaara ignored him and reached for the lube. Gaara was still completely naked, Lee realised, and blushed at the sight. Shit, this was really happening. "N-no, d-don't! P-please, don't."

Gaara finished lubing his cock and took Lee's legs, which the sand had released, and put them on his shoulders before positioning his aching length at Lee's opening.

"Relax. Lee." Gaara warned, it would be worse for Lee if he didn't relax and fought this.

Lee's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" he shouted, desperate to get away. His body might enjoy the harsh treating but Lee's pride couldn't let him.

Gaara glared and took a handful of Lee's hair, making the other wince. "I will not repeat. I don't care about what you want. You will either relax and bear it or fight it and make it more painful for yourself. Your choice." Gaara let go of Lee's hair and positioned his cock at Lee's entrance again.

Lee gulped, eyes filling with unshred tears but he didn't make a move to get away again. Gaara gave him another look. He had prepared the leaf nin enough while he had been out. So it shouldn't be that painful. Still, Gaara went in slowly, mindful of the grimace on Lee's face.

Lee gasped and tried to pull away once again. And again he failed, Gaara just tightened his grip on his hips, making them stay in place and bruising them in the process. The jounin's mouth opened in a silent scream and he thrust his head back, body shuddering a bit at the intrusion. Kami-sama! This feeling was so intense, so powerful, having a part of another human being in your body. Lee shut his eyes tightly, relaxing his body, mouth open as he took in deep breathes.

When he was fully inside Gaara didn't even stop to let Lee adjust and started moving straight away. His thrust were slow at first, just enjoying the feeling of being inside this beautiful heat, but he soon lost patience and his movements became rougher.

"K-kazekage-sama! P-please, d-don't... ahhh." Gaara's movements didn't slow down but they thankfully didn't become harsher and for that little mercy Lee was glad.

After a few more thrusts though Lee wasn't even sure why he was pleading any-more, the pain was still there but it wasn't blinding as it had been at the first few intrusions and now there were delicious licks of pleasure that he wanted more of. He shivered when one of Gaara's hands moved to tease and pinch at one of his nipples and the red-head leaned to kiss at the skin of his stomach. It was getting to be too much, the pain and the pleasure that was intensifying, he could barely keep the groans in. And then suddenly he really couldn't stop a wild cry of pleasure when something in him was struck, hard, something that made him see white.

"Gaara-aaaah!" He didn't think it could get any better, the pain had almost completely disappeared and he felt so, so much pleasure.

Gaara was looking down at his jounin as he had done the whole time, he himself was letting pleased groans pass his lips, and enjoying the expression on Lee's face. It was beautiful, now that the Konoha nin was lost in ecstasy, eyes tightly shut and lips letting out the most beautiful sounds Gaara had ever heard, his name included. Lee made such a gorgeous picture with his flushed cheeks and parted lips. Gaara didn't want it to end that soon but the pressure was growing in him, stronger and stronger.

"Do you want to come?" The leader of Suna asked, voice low and husky. Lee whimpered, moving his hips as best as he could to meet Gaara's thrusts and Gaara took that as a yes. The redhead moved even harder and fasted inside that tight heat, making them both experience a high like never before. They wouldn't last much longer, Gaara knew, so he reached for Lee's engorged lenght and started to stroke it, which made the raven-haired boy's cries even louder.

It took Lee a few more thrusts to his sweet spot and the stimulation to his cock for him too reach climax. It felt like he was coming for ages, shiver after shiver of pleasure, crashing down on him. A wild, loud roar was ripped from his throat, so loud and powerful that the whole of Suna probably heard it.

Gaara wasn't far behind, he had held back for so long that reaching that high felt like heaven. Gaara shuddered, emitting uncharacteristic mewls and whimpers and his back arched beautifully as he finally let go. Spent, he finally fell down on Lee and with a big effort pulled out of the abused hole. The Kazekage took a deep breath and let his body rest on top of Lee's. After a minute of harsh breathing while they both recovered a small, private smile bloomed on his usually emotionless face.

"This was..." He was at a loss of words and just settled on nuzzling his lover's neck affectionately. "Hm, you were quite loud. I liked that." he added casually and buried his face in the other's neck once more.

Lee giggled, enjoying the feel of Gaara's hot breath on his skin. Gaara finally made a move to sit up. He was still tired but he had to look Lee over. He was just about to ask if his lover was alright when he heard heavy, loud steps towards the room. He quickly reached for a blanket and pulled it over them, knowing that Lee was shy when it came to his body.

The door opened suddenly and Temari stormed in, looking like she wanted to kill somebody. Or Gaara. She was glaring tiredly and then she looked at the picture of a blushing Lee: the way his face was red and a cheek was bruised and then the way his hands were still held captive by the sand. She took a deep breath to calm down and asked with carefully-controlled voice.

"Gaara?" when the other just looked at her she continued. "Were you role-playing again?" When she got a calm nod in reply she growled.

Yes, what they had just done was role play. Gaara and Lee were lovers and they licked to spice up their love life once in a while, what was wrong with that? Too bad Temari didn't see it the way they did.

"How... HOW... Many. Times. Have I told you not do that while I'm staying in the Kazekage residence?" Really those two! She was more than annoyed.

Temari didn't live in Sunagakure any-more, she lived with Shikamaru in Konohagakure, but she still had things to do in her native village so she came back once in a while to deal with them. And she stayed at the Kazekage residence since it was easier. And every time - every damn time! - Gaara and his lover would keep her up with their role-play games! Couldn't they control themselves? She really didn't want to think of the weird things they did - sometimes after a night of roleplay they couldn't even get out of bed for God's sake! - and she had no intention of making them stop but they could behave for the few days she was in Suna, couldn't they?

"I-I'm sorry, Temari-san, we promise not to do t-that again." Lee apologizing, blushing every shade of red and half-hiding behind Gaara or as much as the sand restrains would let him. The Kazekage moved a bit to hide more of Lee and reached a hand to run it soothingly across his lover's arm before nodding at Temari once. Gaara wasn't happy he had to compromise with his sister, it was his home, he should be allowed to do whatever he wanted with his lover. But he would agree to anything to get her out of the room so he could cuddle - not that he would ever admit to it - with Lee.

Temari sighed. Yeah, sure, they always promised it would be the last time. She sighed and decided to try and go back to sleep. It was still just 3 am after all. As soon as she left Gaara turned to examine Lee. The other seemed fine, there was a bruised cheek, some bruises on the hips and throat and a split lip. Not that bad. He leaned in to kiss the hurt cheek and throat while the sand moved away from Lee, finally letting him go. There were sand burns on his wrists too, Gaara wasn't pleased to see.

"Was I too harsh with you?" He asked quietly as he nuzzled his lover's neck again.

"I'm fine." Lee smiled. "But I told you we shouldn't do anything with Temari here!"

Gaara enjoyed the embarrassed face Lee made and the angry red he became when upset with Gaara. "And you know that denying me sex just makes me want it more." Gaara explained calmly. All he had wanted that evening was to go home to Lee and make love to him. Lee had refused, saying that they shouldn't with Temari there. How was that fair? "It was what started the role play in the first place, remember?"

Lee blushed. Yes he did. "Ok, fine." he relented for he had been the one to start it. "But that's enough, no more of anything until Temari goes back to Konohagakure. Not even a blow-job!"

Gaara smirked. "Not even that? But what if I want you right now?" he asked silkily, eyes filling with lust again. Lee knew that denying Gaara sex led to this, yet he did it every-time Temari was there. One would think that he did it on purpose. Gaara's smirk widened as Lee gulped and blushed.

"Don't. Temari... we can't." Lee warned, though his words lacked real conviction. Who could say no to Gaara and actually mean it? Lee's lover was beautiful. Yet Lee shook his head, biting his abused lip and in the next moment he found himself beneath Gaara once more with Gaara's sand reaching for him.

And the game was on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, what is role play? "Role playing refers to the changing of one's behaviour to assume a role, consciously to act out an adopted role." In this case, Lee acting as a victim to Gaara, a pretend, even if in reality that's not true. Some people do things like that to spice things up, I figured those two would be like that from time to time. Thank you for reading, review if you'd like. :3


End file.
